


Beautiful

by fenrirliving



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dawnguard, F/F, Female & Female, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Gentle, Romance, Serana (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Short Story, Skyrim - Freeform, relationship, skyrim: Dawnguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrirliving/pseuds/fenrirliving
Summary: Serena and Rose stop for the night in Dragon Bridge.After traveling together for quite some time, their relationship reaches a new level.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might make multiple chapters for this, we'll see!!

_Fredas 10:35 pm, Four Shields Inn  
Frostfall_

The smell of alcohol and various cooked meats filled the air as we closed the old tavern door behind us. Serana flipped down her hood and shook off the rain, drops of it hitting a nearby resident seated at a table. He turned his head angrily at her, and she quickly apologized before turning to face me. She rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

"Find us a table." I said, unbuckling my plated vest. "I'm starved. Want anything?"

She gave me a small grin. 

"What I eat, they don't carry."

"Right, how could I forget?" I smiled.

Serana sat herself at a table in the far corner of the inn as I bought myself a meal and a mug of cold mead. She watched me with observant eyes as I made my way back and sat across from her.

"So..." She said, laying her Elven dagger on the table. "We're staying the night. You haven't slept in days and you're looking a little pale." 

I raised an eyebrow. 

"Is than an order?" 

"Yes, and you're not getting out of it." She teased.

She was right. We had been on the road for at least a day and a half, and I knew we both needed a break. 

"Will you sleep?" I asked, curious.

"Maybe." She said, then continued in a whisper. "Don't suppose this place rents out coffins?"

I laughed and shook my head, taking a bite of my food.

"I highly doubt that."

She smiled a smile that made my stomach flutter.

Ever since the day we broke back into her father's castle I've been catching myself falling harder and harder for her with each passing second. She had told me her story. How toxic her parents were, and how lonely her childhood was because of them. She told me about the friends that she didn't have, the lack of freedom, the castle's undercroft, her mother's courtyard, and the countless nights with nothing but books to keep her immersed in a world that was way more exciting than her own. She told me more about her father's dark obsession with the prophecy, how it ruined their family, and why she was buried away for centuries to prevent it from happening. 

Naturally, it was at that moment that I realized just how beautiful she really was. 

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" 

"Are you okay?"

I jumped up. I hadn't realized I was staring.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Embarrassed, I took a long swig of my drink.

She smirked, and I felt my heart skip a beat as she reached across the table and took my hand in hers. 

"You're funny."

I laughed once and looked down at our hands, trying to hide my face under my unkempt hair. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

She continued to run her finger tips over my skin. 

"Are you tired? Do you want me to rent a room?" 

Before I could answer, a large yawn escaped my mouth. She took that as a yes and gently removed her hands from mine to get up. A few minutes later she returned, taking me by the arm and leading me to our room. Inside was one single bed and an end table.

She closed the door behind us.

"Sit down on the bed, love."

I obeyed her like a child and she began to remove pieces of my armour. 

I protested at first, but knew it was a battle I was bound to lose. She undressed me slowly, placing my gear on the floor beside the bed. She continued to do so until I was wearing nothing but a short sleeved top and my briefs. When she was finished, she softly pushed me down onto the pillow and sat beside me.

I looked up at her, captivated by how gentle she could be.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." 

She looked at me and smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to. I hope that's okay?" She stood up and began to strip off her own gear. "Do you mind if I lay down next to you?"

I nodded, and she crawled in beside me. She shuffled closer and faced me.

There were a few seconds of silence before anyone spoke again. 

"Rose?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful."

My breath caught as she softly cupped my cheek in her hand. I could feel the warmth of her sweet breath on my lips.

"Serana, I..."

She pressed her lips against mine.

I was startled at first, but I relaxed into her as she stroked my jaw. Our lips moved gently together, fitting almost perfectly as I gripped her waist under the covers. We continued on like that for a few more seconds before she slowly pulled away.

When I opened my eyes I was met by her stunning gaze. I was lost in her eyes.

"Thank you, Serana. For everything."

She pressed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. 

I soon followed.

 

 

 

\- [ ]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Serana are traveling through Whiterun's tundra. They stop and have a romantic moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short. I will be updating!

_Sundas 7:15 pm, Whiterun tundra  
Frostfall_

"C'mon, Rose!" Serana hollered from up ahead, full of energy.

I stopped and leaned up against a rock, panting. We had been hiking across uneven land for a few hours now and my feet were killing me. 

"I'm.... not... immortal like you." I struggled to find my breath. 

Slouching up against a rock, I let out an exaggerated groan. Serana backtracked over towards me, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need a minute to rest." I dramatically threw my head in her direction.

Her smile turned into a smirk as she drew herself closer to me. She gently pressed herself up against me, straddling my legs with hers. 

"Is there anything I can I do?" She whispered, lips close to mine.

I looked at her face. She wasn't like other vampires, not even the other Volkihars. Her eyes burned with the same fire, but they were filled with something different. Instead of blood and hatred, there was a certain vulnerability there. She was strong, but she was hurting. I could see how badly she longed to be free of this toxic feud between her parents. They deprived her of a proper childhood and used her like a pawn in their little mind games. 

Something was troubling me, though. I could see a great pain deep inside of her; pain she was hiding from not only me, but herself as well. 

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" 

"Is something wrong?" 

She was looking deep into my eyes, her gaze piercing into my soul. I shook my head.

"Kiss me again." I whispered.

She complied, pressing her soft lips against mine. We started out slow at first, our lips moving rhythmically together. I moved my hand up, sliding my fingers through her hair and gently gripping the back of her head. I could feel her tongue slip over mine as we gradually became more passionate. With my hand still in her hair, I slowly started to move my other hand down to her waist. 

She froze when I gripped her side. I pulled away slightly.

"Serana? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She smiled and pulled away. Waving for me to come she continued. "We should probably get going. We can catch a carriage to Riften once we get to Whiterun."

I watched as she started to walk away, confused and taken just a little bit off guard. 

All I could do was follow.


End file.
